


Woof

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/F, Leashes, Petplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Aoi did make for a good dog.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Woof

**Author's Note:**

> *early 2010s youtube commenter voice* FIRST!
> 
> So I was kind of an early adopter for this ship, but I didn't do anything with it because...um...well...you see, the series was not officially out yet. But then it dropped last week, and as much as I wanted to convince myself to wait a bit before diving down the D4DJ content creator rabbit hole this kind of wouldn't leave me alone. So here, take it. First E-rated D4DJ fic on AO3. You're welcome

The elegant, royal blue color of the leather dog collar was gorgeous. Especially against the pallor of Aoi’s skin. Just tight enough around her neck that a good tug would be enough to pull her in the right direction, so to speak. Tsubaki smiled as she admired the way her pup was crouched in front of her, looking up expectantly, lovingly. Completely naked save for the collar and the dog ear headband.

“Look at you, such a good and polite little girl, aren’t you?” She said, reaching down to scratch behind Aoi’s human ear. Aoi happily nuzzled into her hand, and Tsubaki almost expected to see the tail she was wearing start wagging as if it were real.

“I just want to please you, Tsubaki,” Aoi mumbled against her wrist.

“Sorry, what was that?” Tsubaki withdrew her hand and glowered. Aoi’s expression turned sheepish, having realized her error.

“Sorry, I mean Master.”

“...”

“Um...woof?”

“That’s right.” Tsubaki began to twirl the leash she was holding, wrapping it around the length of her arm before pulling Aoi forward slightly. “You will not speak unless ordered to, understand? Now speak.”

Aoi’s eyes had a hazy, misted look to them as she gazed up at Tsubaki, her shoulders heaving up and down with each breath. “Yes, Master,” She said, her voice shaking with anticipation.

“Good girl.” Smirking, Tsubaki slowly spread her legs, fully revealing her lower lips, now puffy and glistening in the low light of the bedside lamp. Aoi was such a good dog, so obedient and patient, and just the act of stripping her and putting on the collar earlier had already gotten her soaked. She wanted this so bad, and judging by the way Aoi was licking her lips, so did she.

"Eat," Tsubaki said, somewhat breathily. "Eat, and don't stop until I tell you to." She tugged gently on the leash, just for emphasis. The leash-pulling proved unnecessary, because as soon as the command had been given Aoi dove forward, her tongue instantly sliding between Tsubaki's folds and eagerly lapping at her slit with long, broad strokes.

"That's right...good girl, good girl." Tsubaki sighed and leaned back, shifting her weight onto one arm as she watched Aoi bury her face further between her legs. "Don't forget about my clit, I want your mouth on every part down there." She let out a quiet moan as Aoi's tongue obediently brushed over her clit a few times. "Yeah, like that...smart little puppy."

Aoi was silent, her lips and tongue too busy with other things to form words right now. Her eyes were closed blissfully as she teased the tip of her tongue just past Tsubaki’s entrance, before pulling it out to circle the length of her slit again. She quickly lapped at Tsubaki’s clit a couple more times, but then returned to the earlier feather-light touches, and this was when Tsubaki realized that Aoi was teasing her.

“No, bad girl,” She said, glowering as she gave a quick tug on the leash. The way Aoi whined audibly made something in her gut twinge with delight. “Do it like you mean it, no more teasing your master.” She lifted her legs to drape them over Aoi’s shoulders, her bare heels now resting against the flushed, sweaty skin of her back. “Take my clit in your mouth and suck on it, understand?”

The response was immediate, and Tsubaki threw her head back and moaned as Aoi’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard, just like she was ordered to. She pulled Aoi in deeper using her legs, crossing her calves to lock her pet into position between her thighs. Aoi stopped sucking and switched to a series of hard, fast licks before going back to sucking again, and Tsubaki felt her breathing start to grow choppy and uneven. She squeezed her thighs tighter around Aoi’s head, the feeling of her soft, velvety hair tickling her skin contributing to a growing sense of dizziness.

“Yeah, good girl,” she panted, the arm holding the leash trembling with the force of something building up inside her, “good girl, make your master cum.”

And, with a quick scrape of her teeth over Tsubaki’s clit, Aoi obeyed.

Tsubaki’s thighs clamped down around Aoi as her body spasmed, a series of high-pitched cries tearing their way from her throat. Her grip on the leash momentarily went slack, but it didn’t seem to make much of a difference with the way Aoi had comfortably nestled herself between Tsubaki’s legs, eagerly catching the quick spurt of liquid that burst forth on her tongue. She swallowed it all down before cleaning the rest of the mess from Tsubaki’s lower lips with broad and eager strokes, something that ultimately proved pointless as more seemed to leak out of her with every touch.

Slowly coming back to her senses, Tsubaki’s body relaxed, her thighs releasing Aoi from their grip. Finally free to come up for air, Aoi raised her head, looking up at Tsubaki expectantly.

“You did very good today, Aoi. Good girl.” She reached down to tossle Aoi’s slightly damp hair. “I’m assuming you want your reward, is that right?” Aoi nodded, seemingly trying not to look too enthusiastic. “Speak.”

“I want my reward, Master,” Aoi said, sounding just a little out of breath. Tsubaki grinned as she unwrapped the leash from around her arm, giving it a good amount of slack.

“Then you’ll get your reward.” Sliding her legs off of Aoi’s shoulders, she planted her feet on the ground and stood, taking a moment to find her balance. “On the bed. Get on all fours.”

For the past half hour or so Aoi had seemed so small, kneeling on the floor in front of her like she’d been. But now, as she watched Aoi rise to her full height and position herself on the bed, her lean, slender body completely bare and in full view, Tsubaki was reminded of just how big her pet really was compared to her. So big, and yet so perfectly submissive, she thought as she watched Aoi look back at her with a small smile and wiggle her hips enticingly, the tail swaying slightly with her movements. As if it really were wagging.

“Now, stay there,” Tsubaki said, setting the leash down on the bed. “Stay there, and don’t move.” Sparing one more glance at Aoi, she moved over to her nightstand and knelt down to open a drawer, reaching in to pull out a black velvet bag. She closed the drawer and set the bag on the bed, opening it and removing two objects: a black leather harness, and a strikingly large studded purple dildo.

Tsubaki knew how to assemble and wear a strap-on by now. She could do it in under a minute, if she was on a timer. But there was no rush now. Aoi could afford to be just a little more patient, she thought as she took her time undoing the clasps on the ring on the front, listening for each  _ click! _ of the metal studs popping out of their sockets. She looked back at Aoi as she carefully slid the dildo through the ring, noting the way she seemed to be trying very hard not to pout. The way she could make Aoi strain herself to maintain that poker face of hers...this was powerful. She was powerful.

A quiet whine caught her attention as she pulled the harness up her legs. “Be quiet,” She said, glaring down at Aoi. “I don’t want to hear any noises from you right now.” Aoi blushed crimson and buried her face in the pillow in front of her. “No, you look at me,” Tsubaki commanded, and the pleading, helpless look on Aoi’s face as she lifted herself from the pillow made something surge in her chest. “Eyes on me, don’t look away.” She maintained eye contact as she finished tightening the straps on the harness, knowing that now Aoi wouldn’t dare to break it.

Finally, after checking to see that everything was in place, Tsubaki picked up the leash again and got onto the bed, positioning herself behind Aoi. Slowly she took the tail with her other hand, running her thumb through the silky soft fur, and moved it aside. To her complete and utter lack of surprise, Aoi was dripping wet, her inner thighs visibly sticky with arousal. A proud grin spread over Tsubaki’s face.

“Look at you,” She said, running a finger along Aoi’s slit and watching a string of liquid stretch out as she moved to examine it. “Look at how wet you are. Is this from serving your master? Speak.”

“Yes,” Aoi half-whined, the side of her face pressing against the pillow as she raised her hips higher. “I...I love serving you, Master.” The sheer desperation dripping from Aoi’s voice was delicious, and it was making Tsubaki’s head spin with delight.

“You’re such a good girl,” Tsubaki said, using the leash to adjust Aoi’s position so that she was properly balanced on all fours. “I’m pleased to have a pet that loves her master so much.” Grabbing the dildo with one hand, she lined herself up with Aoi’s entrance and slowly slid inside.

Aoi let out a low, long whine as the toy slid deeper into her, its girth stretching her just a bit too wide. Tsubaki pressed forward until it was about halfway inside, and then paused. She knew Aoi had no problem with the size, but things would probably go a lot smoother if she was given a chance to adjust first. After a full minute, she pulled back slightly, before pushing in again, slightly deeper, and was pleased to find she was meeting less resistance than before.

Moving at a slow, comfortable pace, Tsubaki took her free hand and rested it on the side of Aoi’s ass, gently rubbing and squeezing the toned flesh. Feeling a little bold, she raised her hand and lightly smacked it, smirking as Aoi yelped in surprise.

“Do you like it when I hit you there?” She said, picking up the pace slightly now that Aoi had loosened up somewhat. “Do you like when I spank you? Speak.”

“I like...when Master spanks me,” She said, pressing her hips back against Tsubaki’s and whining as she was spanked again.

“Good girl,” Tsubaki said, teasingly dragging a finger over the slightly pink impact site, and then continuing to drag it until it reached the flared base of Aoi’s tail. Grabbing onto where the proper tail was attached, she pulled slightly, a single rounded black bead following as it popped out from the puckered hole. Aoi moaned and arched her back slightly as Tsubaki pushed it back inside again.

“You’re such a dirty little puppy, aren’t you?” Tsubaki said, grinning as she continued to toy with the beaded plug. “I can’t believe you like getting fucked with your own tail.” Once again embarrassed, Aoi buried her face in the pillow, but Tsubaki wasn’t going to have that. She tugged hard on the leash, pulling Aoi into a half-upright position before leaning forward, her lips hovering over the shell of her ear. “No, no hiding your face.”

She slackened her hold on the leash a little, just enough for Aoi to get into a comfortable position, before pulling out almost completely and slamming back in. There was no longer any need to be gentle, and she was going to be as rough and harsh as she liked, and Aoi was going to love it. That seemed to be the way things were working out, judging by the sheer volume of her moans and the way her hips were meeting Tsubaki’s with every thrust. Tightening her hold to give herself a little more leverage, Tsubaki managed to speed up even more, the sounds of her thighs smacking against Aoi’s ass now deafeningly loud. Aoi was visibly shaking now, her limit fast approaching.

“Do you want to cum, pup? Speak,” Tsubaki said, smacking Aoi’s ass again for good measure.

“I wanna cum so bad!” Aoi slurred, looking back at Tsubaki with desperate, pleading eyes. “Please, Master, please let me cum!”

“Good girl.” She preemptively slackened her hold on the leash slightly. “Go ahead and cum.” Seconds later Aoi’s body shook violently, and she let out a long howl as Tsubaki continued to pound into her. She really was a dog, Tsubaki thought with a smile.

A minute later, Aoi’s front half simply collapsed onto the bed, and her bottom half followed the moment Tsubaki pulled out. As she removed the harness Tsubaki watched with amusement as Aoi just lay there on her front, apparently too spent to even roll over into a more comfortable position. Setting the used toy aside, she crawled over to undo the collar, removing it from Aoi’s neck and throwing it onto the floor. Smirking, she moved to straddle Aoi’s lower back, and draped herself over her semi-prone body.

“Are you really going to lie on my back like that?” A tired, but amused voice came from beneath her.

“Would you rather cuddle in some other position?” Tsubaki whispered directly into Aoi’s ear.

They adjusted themselves so that they lay on their sides, Aoi’s back pressed against Tsubaki’s front, one arm draped over her stomach. Tsubaki noticed the way Aoi was periodically reaching up to rub at her neck.

“Was the collar too tight?” Tsubaki said against the back of Aoi’s neck.

“It was fine,” Aoi said, reaching up to remove the headband. “You were just pulling on it a lot.”

“I can pull on it less next time.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Aoi said with a small laugh as she pressed herself further against Tsubaki. “I like when you do that.”

“You really are just a big puppy, aren’t you?” Tsubaki mused as she buried her face in Aoi’s hair.


End file.
